Streamstar's Path
by Stormeon
Summary: Streamstar from Prin Pardus's story, Tigerstar's Redemption, was a character who's fate was left unknown. This is her story. The story of a cat trying to gain her own redemption.


** AN: So, this is a story featuring my favorite character from Prin Pardus's story, Tigerstar's Redemption, and her story after the ending of TR. I have permission from Prin Pardus to write this story.**

**_Prologue. _**

She awakened slowly, feeling the sunlight streaming down onto her, warming her glossy fur. She tried to move her body, but pain flooded through her, and she ended up rolled onto her side, her legs stretched out. The cat was now fully aware, staring at her burning body, letting out a small moan of pain. She struggled to move again, ending up on her stomach, which seemed to be a less painful position. She struggled to look around, straining the muscles in her neck to get a decent view of where she was located.

The gray furred she-cat saw that she was located on a sandy riverbank, the image of a seemingly endless forest located in the distance. Knowing that she couldn't stay down forever, she tried to rise to her paws, only to collapse back down, another bout of pain entering her, causing her to let out a high-pitched cry.

As the she-cat remained on the sandy terrain, contemplating where she was, she heard a sudden gasp. She would've turned to look and see where it had come from, but the pain was too immense for her to do so.

"You're not dead!" she heard the voice mew, shocked. The voice sounded shrill, presumably from another she-cat. The cat struggled to say something, but she was cut off by another one of the she-cat's mews, "Are you okay?"

_What do you think? _The she-cat thought sarcastically, digging her claws in the sandy earth, trying once again to rise to her paws and get a view of this new cat that had appeared.

Just as the she-cat was going to collapse down again, she was suddenly supported. She then saw the new cat standing next to her, allowing herself to be leaned on. "Are you okay?" the friendly she-cat asked, her voice full of concern.

"Kinda," the gray she-cat finally spoke, extremely weary.

"Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe," the newcomer promised, beginning to lead the gray cat away from the slope, and towards the forest she had just been viewing only a few moments ago.

The she-cat simply followed, more-or-less. She was mainly getting carried, despite her large size. It also wasn't as if she had any choice, at this point anything would be better than laying helpless by the river.

The trek seemed to last ages for the gray furred cat, and just as she thought she couldn't handle moving much more any longer, the cat that had been supporting her finally pulled away, gently placing the gray she-cat onto the hardened forest earth. It was only then did the gray she-cat get a good look at her rescuer, a pale brown tabby she-cat with a matching set of pale green eyes. She watched as the brown tabby plopped down, breathing heavily. After a few moments, she turned back, laughing.

"Sorry," she started, a smile wide on her face. "I just got a little tired," she admitted, continuing to take a few breaths. "Not that you're fat or anything!" she added right after, as if the gray she-cat would take her words the wrong way.

"Who are you?" the gray furred she-cat asked, ignoring the tabby's comments.

"Oh, so sorry!" the she-cat mewed, perking up. "How rude of me! You can call me Pink," the pale brown she-cat introduced herself. "So, what's _your_ name? And what happened to you? I was just taking one of my daily walks and I sorry your body and _totally _freaked out! I thought that you were dead!"

_My name?_

A sudden, scary realization hit the she-cat like a monster on the thunderpath. _What was her name?_ The more she thought about it, more questions began to formulate in the she-cat's head, causing a chill to run down her spine like a scattering spider. Where was she from? Did she have family? How did she get where she was now? The questions didn't stop, continuously burning into her mind until the scariest question arose, the one that made her want to vomit; _Who am I?_

_"Streampaw, come forward," Creekstar mewed, pride glowing in her warm golden gaze. The gray she-cat gulped, her blue eyes ambivalent; a mixture of worry and excitement coming over her._

_"I, Creekstar, Leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn."_

_"Streampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

_"I do."_

_A small smile appeared on Creekstar's features, and her tail flicked in approval. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment forward you will now be known as Streamfoot. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."  
_

_Streamfoot._

"Did I say something?" Pink asked, covering her face with her paws. "If I did, I'm_ so_ sorry!"

"No," the gray she-cat murmured, slowly looking up to meet Pink's pale gaze. She wasn't sure what she had she thought of, what she had just seen; but the answer appeared to speak clearly to her.

"My name is_ Streamfoot_."


End file.
